Long School Project
by rhoda17
Summary: This is a all Human Twilight Fanfic. The Gang, and part of a psychology class project have been paired up and are too be married for a whole term, it will have some twists but it will make sense when you read it. Please review, it will help with updates. Will use different POV's later on.
1. Assignment Project

**I've wanted to do a story on a class project and literally for the past 2 days I have had ideas, thoughts and plans going around in my head to how this would go. Since I can't get it out of my head my best bet is to write the story.**

**Basically this is a Human Twilight story, but none of the original couples are together. But don't worry they will be, by the end.**

**The gangs in a Psychology class, and they have to do human-life projects, and for a whole term they are to be married to another class member. Don't worry it'll make sense later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Characters. I own the plot and any made up characters that may feature within this story.**

_Bella's POV_

I used to love going to school, making friends and all. But our school decided that it would start to do human-life projects that we _'HAVE'_ to be a part of. Like last term, we had to be chained to another student for 3 days straight. Most of us were lucky as it was girl-girl and boy-boy, which is okay if you get paired off with your friend. But the unlucky lot got paired boy-girl, and me I got paired with my cousin Emmett. Sure I love him but he drives me insane, I felt bad for Rosalie, she was stuck with her twin brother Jasper, and Alice, Edward's twin sister, was stuck with Mike Newton, the unlucky bitch, and Edward well he got stuck with Jacob Black, man that was funny.

The only time we were allowed to be 'unchained' was when we were going to sleep, but even then we had to be under the same roof, Em decided to stay with us because he wanted to see Uncle Charlie, liar he wanted to invade my personal space. The biggest argument was between Edward and Jacob, they had some feud that's been going on for decades, and neither could sort out their differences, eventually Em sorted it out that they would be at his house, thanks to my wonderful Aunt, those boys got the shock of their life.

That brings us to today.

Principle Greene had called an assembly for everyone who was doing Psychology, there was only about 42 students but still...

"Okay as you know, you lot are our lucky guinea pigs... and we apologize for the predicaments that you were in last term, this time we have sorted out a task that should prove to be much better. Mr. James, care to explain..."

"Thank you, anyway after our last project we decided that this project was going to last a little bit longer than the others that you've done so far..."

"How long will this be lasting for?" I heard Emmett shout.

"Until the end of term," he quickly spat out "Anyway this 'test' will be preformed as boy-girl, basically by the end of today you will be assigned a partner and will be married... before you go off on one let me explain. You will have to act like a couple, and since we've already cleared this up with all of your parents, you're good to go. You will have to sort out living arrangements, but over than that we will provide you will everything else, this will include a one day work placement, which you will be graded for so you have to attend. Okay lets get on with this..."

We all stared at Mr. James in shock. Sure we've had to endure a few crazy experiments but this was certifiable insane, oh god, I'm dreading who my partner is, I hope it isn't Mike...

"Right here are the pairs... when I call your name come down here and you will be handed your wedding bands that you have to wear at all times, in the next hour the guys will propose and then you will be 'married'... Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley... Ben Cheney and Angela Webber... Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale... Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty... Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan..."

Oh Fuck.

"Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater..." the teacher droned on.

"Hey partner," Edward said, scaring the shit out of me.

"God Edward, Jesus, you really know how to scare a girl don't you?" I asked rhetorically

"Oh baby, don't be like not, you know I care about you sweetie," he teased.

You maybe be wondering why I freaked out when I heard that Edward and I would have to be partnered up, well you see, I kind of have a crush on him, but we are nothing more than friends, but we flirt a lot... its complicated, okay?

"Oh did I hurt the love of my life's feelings?" I joked "Sorry baby, I'll do better next time," I smiled sweetly.

"Ali found out about this task a few days ago, and she gave me and Emmett, even Jasper one of these, she knew about the pairings..."

"Stop rambling, what is it?"

Almost simultaneously Edward, Emmett and Jasper got down on one knee in front of me, Rosalie and Alice. I was struggling to fight of the laugh that was sure to come. The boys shared some kind of look, when Emmett spoke first.

"Rosalie Hale, will you marry me?" he stated boldly.

"Sure why not, it's not like I have any other offers," she merely replied.

Jasper went next, great more waiting.

"Alice... you already know what I'm gonna say, so will you marry me?"

"OMG this was so unexpected, I would love to," she said.

Edward sighed.

"This is how you do it guys. Bella, I know that we've had our fun, we've messed around but no matter what we always have that comfortable vibe between us, and if you agree to what I am about to say, then you'll make me the happiest man in the world. Isabella I love you and want to spend the rest of the term with you, will you please do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"

I waited a few seconds. I got down onto both of my knees so that we were at eye level; I was completely unaware of everyone currently looking at me and Edward.

"Edward, I'd be honored to be married to you for the rest of the term, my god I've been waiting for you to ask for so long, I thought you were never gonna do it."

Edward stood up and helped me up off the floor; he slid the ring onto my ring finger and gently kissed my forehead.

"Thank heavens for that, I am officially the happiest guy in the world," he stated.

We both looked over to where the other were stood and Alice and Rosalie hit their guys on the arm.

"How come you can't do something like that?" They both asked.

That did it for me. Edward and I burst out in incontrollable laughter. Edward actually ended up on the floor, he brought a new meaning to Rolling On The Floor Laughing. That's when I noticed our audience, the girls were looking in awe and the guys in jealousy.

"Great, this is good news, you see this is how it all begins, everything starts with the basic proposal and what these guys just did, does take time and courage, Edward I applaud you on making it seem as though it was real, and you two well done for saying that with a straight face." Mr. James said. "You three couples can now go down to the booths and get 'married'."

Edward took my hand in his and lead me down to one of the four vacant booths. On our way he picked up a veil and garter. He placed the veil on me, and the garter on his forearm. Our reverend was called Father Thomas.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joyous union between Edward and Bella. Do you Edward takes Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love to cherish, in sickness and health, till the end of the term?"

"I do," Edward said with conviction.

"Do you Isabella, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love to cherish, in sickness and in health, till the end of the term."

"I do," I said "For now," I muttered.

"Okay you have both agreed to be joined in holy matrimony, and I testify with these witnesses that this is to last until the end of term. Now to seal this, you may now kiss the bride."

Edward and I shared a look, he was asking me if this was okay. Well it wouldn't be the first time since we kissed, so I just shrugged my shoulders. Edward leant in, and I placed my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and slowly our lips touched, therefore we kissed.

The were a collection of groans from the class. The girls were jealous that I got to kiss Edward and the guys were jealous that Edward got to kiss me. Our little group of friends hooted and shouted 'hell yeah', so we turned and joined in laughing with them. Rosalie and Emmett went next, and after them Jasper and Alice did the same, apparently we choose the best reverend so the guys decided to use the same. We still had 30 minutes left of our lesson.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Mr. and Mrs. Hale and Mr. and Mrs. McCarty, you guys obviously don't waste any time do you. Okay the rest of you guys when are you gonna start this assignment, as these guys demonstrated its best to get this over and done with, otherwise you will be doing it in front of the whole school... oh and by the way everyone in here will be getting new time tables, your being placed in 7 groups of 6 and will all be in the same classroom at least, these groups are...

Luckily Edward and I got placed with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Boy was this going to be fun.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe they actually took mine, Jasper and Emmett's suggestion. After our last task we decided to suggest this, secretly I hoped I was going to be paired with Bella, as Jasper hoped to be with Alice, and Emmett with Rose.

Bella and I have one of those easy relationships that we are comfortable with one another, and we have certain aspects that mean that we can act like a couple, without it being awkward. Unknown to everyone, I actually have a crush on Bella, and she was the first girl I ever kissed... but no-one know about that.

As I was waiting for the guys to 'propose' I came up with a little speech that was serious, but also was a little jokey. Jasper and Emmett just asked them straight out, but then again that's what they are like. It was sweet that Alice and Rosalie would have preferred a proposal like Bella got, but I was more excited about the ring that I placed on her finger.

Us guys had gone out to the antic store in town that sells lots of things, we went in there to find a ring, and we weren't disappointed, well for $25 the ring was beautiful. I knew that Bella would love it. Emmett and Jasper also found nice rings that suited their girls personalities. You may be wondering how we knew that we would be paired up with the girls, well we may have sweet talked the teacher into agreeing, telling him that we were hoping to date the girls, and this was going to be the first step, Mr. James was only too happy to help. Originally Alice was going to be with Emmett, Rosalie was to be with Me and Bella was to be with Jasper, so it didn't make a big difference.

"Lets all stay at our house, I mean we could all so get to know one another better and we have a spare bedroom and this would make it easier for everyone..."

"Alice slow down," I said.

"Well Rose and I do practically live at your house, and Bella is there almost every weekend, plus it could be fun." Jasper said.

"Well I just texted my dad, he says he doesn't mind, as long as he can come for dinner at least once every two days," Bella said.

"That's funny that just what our Mom and Dad have just texted me," Rose added.

So it was settled. Principle Greene allowed us to have the afternoon off so that we could sort out everything. I went with Bella to help her pack, whilst Alice rode with Rose and Jasper to help them, poor Emmett went home by himself. It was lucky that I picked Bella up for school today.

"Oh God, my Dad's home, oh no, he's going to embarrass me somehow," Bella moaned.

"Come on lets get this over with, I need to introduce myself to your father," I said with my signature smile.

"Oh yeah that'll be fun, '_hey dad you remember Edward don't you? That's good well he's now my husband and I wont be home till the end off term, yeah see you later daddy,'"_ she said in a mocking tone.

I ignored her I pulled her to the front door by her hand. Unbeknownst to Bella I had already informed the Chief, and had 'asked' for his blessing.

"There's my beautiful grown up daughter, come on in Bells it's cold out here," Charlie called from the doorway.

"Oh great my dad's drunk," Bella muttered.

"You okay Charlie?" I asked straight away.

"Oh... sweetie is this the guy that you married?" he asked sweetly "Honey you've got a good taste."

"Dad? Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Of course I am Bells, why wouldn't I be? Anyway Edward... you take care of my baby girl, okay, you hurt her and I'll hurt you, do you understand?"

"Sir I would rather hurt myself than to hurt your daughter in any way, shape or form, and with time I hope that you can learn to trust me with your daughters safety," I said a seriously as I could.

Charlie burst out laughing, Bella was looking between us, completely confused.

"Okay kid, I have to give it to you, you really know how to charm a girls father don't you, I bet Bells thought I was going to shoot you or something, anyway I'm fine with the arrangements, just take care of her please?" Charlie said seriously.

"With my life Uncle Charlie, and you know that, have you been told about the sleeping arrangements, I don't want to find you stood in my room with a gun in the middle of the night," I joked.

"Yeah when I heard that I was laughing, half the kids paired up hate one another, and it wouldn't be the first time you've shared a bed, is it Bella?"

"No Daddy, you're right I probably shouldn't tell you that we had sex once then," she said sweetly.

I swear Charlie paled at that.

"Bella, that's how I'm going to die... take it back please,"

"Overprotective much, Daddy don't worry I'm still a virgin,"

Charlie cringed at that.

"Okay that's it, get out, I don't want to see you until the end of term, good luck with her Edward," Charlie said before leaving to go to work.

Bella packed up most of her stuff, and with my help we loaded it into the car. Bella left Charlie a little note, saying sorry and that she'd she him soon, and then we were off to my house.

_Okay so I have changed this, in my other chapters I said that Rose and Em, Jasper and Alice weren't together but I said that they were in this, so I have fixed my mistake, that way I can make this more interesting, and they have to work hard to get together, that is so much more fun than just being presented together._


	2. Sorting Things Out

**Okay I hope you really enjoyed my first chapter, so this is the second. We are being with the entrance of Edward's house, and it the first weekend since the day they got 'married' was a Friday, because in my case they get tasks that begin on a Friday so they can prepare.**

**Also all parents have been informed and they have to act as though their children have really got married, so there may be a few POV from them later on in the story, there will be a few twists but it depends on what ideas I receive and if they are relevant to the story, if I decide to place them in this story.**

**Right enough of that, let's proceed to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Other than the story, the ideas I place within them and some of the characters that I've made up to suit this story, I don't own anything else, I think…**

_Bella POV_

"So yeah I think Charlie was just about to kill me because of her, I mean up until she said…''… Charlie and I were just having a laugh," Edward said

"What did Bells say to Charlie?" Emmett asked.

"She told him that…''…" Edward's voice trailed off.

"Since my Dad and Edward were making fun at my expense, saying something along the lines of 'it won't be the first time you've slept in the same bed' I told him that I probably shouldn't tell him that we had sex then, after he paled I told him he shouldn't worry and that I'm a virgin," I said in my innocent voice.

Everyone started laughing at that, Emmett more than anything. To be honest from the outside point of view it is really funny, I should probably stop giving my Dad a heart attack, I know he would be gun-blazing if he found out that Edward was the first guy I kissed… yeah I definitely won't be telling him that.

"On top of that, he basically kicked me out of the house saying 'I'm not allowed back until the end of term' maybe not even then," I mused.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Wait B, are you serious?" Alice asked.

"Yeah she is being, I was there remember," Edward said.

No-one knew what to say, that was until I remembered something. I debated for a few seconds whether or not I should inform the other, should I shouldn't I … should I shouldn't…

"Okay this is going to sound a little weird," I started "But I think I remember my dad saying that I could stay here, as long as he could come for dinner at least once every two days."

"Oh yeah that's right, he phoned up earlier asking if that was alright, I think he is coming up tonight," Esme pointed out.

I loved Esme she was like a second mother to me, well considering I only see my mother, Renee, during the summer holidays it was nice having someone there to act as my mother.

"Emmett, don't even think about it," I warned "Just drop it, before I hurt you," I threatened.

"Oh come on Belly, like you could hurt me," Emmett exclaimed.

"Wanna bet cuz?" I asked.

Emmett thought about that for all but three seconds, before he was furiously shaking his head. Well he wouldn't want his little secret to be let out now, would he? I mean it's not that big a deal, it was a few years ago when we were messing around, you know like what cousins do, when he managed to rip my book, break a porcelain doll of mine, accidently threw out my homework… the list went on, I reached the end of my tether and he went down like a tonne of bricks, he was left with a broken foot, a broken arm and his nose went crooked after I hit him square blank in the face. He couldn't believe he got beaten up by a girl, so we agreed to keep it between us. I love being able to blackmail him.

"No, no its okay… do you want a cookie cuz?" he asked nervously.

"I would love to Emmy, wanna share it?" I asked innocently.

Emmett just nodded his head. Everyone else was looking at our interaction in amusement, well they didn't know how I could easily beat Emmett or get him to do just about anything for me. Then again Emmett acts as though he's my big brother, he's always on the lookout for me, and he's even beaten up a few boys who wouldn't leave me alone. Like I said I love Emmett, I'm glad I have him in my life… most of the time.

"O…kay, well should we go to the gaming room so that Emmett can retain his masculinity we wouldn't want him to lose his dignity now would we?" Jasper asked.

"Fuck you Jazz," Emmett almost shouted "You know I have to suck up to her, she has leverage over me, and she's my cousin, but more like a little sister, and my uncles a cop and wouldn't hesitate to shoot me if I hurt her in anyway…"

Everyone but me stared at him in awe. Emmett had said this many times in the past, normally when someone's called him a pussy for not being able to stand up to me, but he doesn't care to be honest, he just doesn't ever want to see me hurt in any way, even if my dad wasn't a cop.

"Em, can we talk… let's go out back. Guys we will be back soon okay?" I said.

I grabbed Emmett by his arm and proceeded to drag him out of the back door. We made our way down the path so we were well out of hearing range before I turned to face him.

"Bells I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like I am forced to take care of you, you know that I would protect you with my life, I just…"

"Em I know. Don't worry big brother if you want I can help you get revenge on the guys, you know like we used to do all the time,"

"I like that plan lil sis, do you find it weird that we've always referred to one another as siblings and not cousins?" he asked sincerely.

"Nope, I've always wanted a big brother, now anyway let's get on with this…"

Let's just say our plan worked out well. It started off with Emmett storming back into the house, leaving me outside; I had to work had to get tears to fall from my eyes. From the house I heard Jasper and Edward, even Carlisle yell at Emmett asking them were I was and what the hell was going on. Rosalie, Alice and Esme made their way down to where I was. I told them of what we had talked about, leaving out the part about our plan, and added a few falsified bits of information.

After a few minutes they went up back to the house, I could hear them telling the others about 'what' had happened, and that led Jasper and Edward to come out to find me, just like Em and I predicted. Hopefully by now Emmett will be hiding their most prized possessions and doing a few other things that will make the boys cry.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jasper asked coming into view.

"Man does she look okay to you? Bella, do you wanna come back up to the house?"

Instead of answering I shook my head and let more tears fall, I made it look as though I was fighting back a sob, I couldn't believe they were falling for this. Jasper sat down on the ground next to me and placed his arm around my shoulder, evidently bringing me in for a hug. Edward stood there unsure of what he was going to do.

"Come on darlin' Emmett's just being a dick, you know he's just saying that crap because he's mad at me, don't you?"

"Like that's going to make me better, my cousin taking his fury out on me because you decide to tell him that he's turning into a girl, thanks Jazz that's always what a crying girl wants to hear," I said with a sob.

"Bella I'm sorry," Jasper whispered.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, only the sound of my fake sobs breaking the silence that hung in the air. I didn't know how much longer I could hold this off for… oh wait Emmett was making his way back down the path, with a remorseful look upon his face.

"Emmett you've done enough damage, stay away from her," Edward growled.

"If you're here for round two take it out on us, not her," Jasper hissed.

"Actually I just wanna talk to her… alone, please?" he begged.

"NOT a chance," was the response he got.

"Fine then, I'll just say this in front of you guys too then… Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I just took my fucking anger out on you even though you were trying to make me feel better, it's like no matter how mad I make you, your always there for me, your always there when I need someone than my mates to talk to, an you've helped me in so many ways, that I've lost track of the amount of time. I've always seen you as my little sister, and I always vowed that you would never be hurt by anyone, and I broke my promise, I made you cry and I can even comprehend as to why I did that to you."

He paused looking up into my eyes, the little glitch in his eyes stated that he had finished the job.

"Bella I'm an idiot, I am the reason why girls like you don't ever trust guys. I am a horrible definition of a cousin; I don't even deserve your forgiveness, Bella… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never meant that Bella, you know how important you are to me, and I fucked up, I'm sorry," he sank to the ground with tears in his eyes.

When I looked around I could see Edward and Jasper with misty eyes fighting hard not to cry, how they fell for that I will never know, surely they know that Emmett cares deeply for me, but Jesus boys are quite clueless, Em already admitted that.

I 'struggled' out of Jaspers grasp, and slowly made my way over to Emmett, I shot him a look telling him to be prepared for what I was about to say, he nodded slightly.

"And that… is how you apologize to a girl." I said simply "Em I forgive you, just please don't do that again, I don't think I could take that, you know you could really show those two a thing or two, they can't even apologize or get a girl to stop crying. And Emmett… I love you cuz, no matter what family sticks together, right?"

"Always," he said simply.

Be stood up and pulled me in for a hug. My head rested on his shoulder where he quickly told me what he had done, before spinning me around until I was laughing. He stopped after a few minutes and carried me up to the house with me slung over his shoulder, this was just like the good old days.

-One Hour Later-

"OMG… NO!"

Everyone sat in the living room, Em, Rose, Ali, Esme, Carlisle and me, snapped our heads up to where the screams we coming from. We all looked at one another before deciding to head up the stairs. Em and I knew what the problem was, but acted as though we were curious as to what was going on.

Edward was pacing in his piano room that Emmett had placed a fake broken piano in that looked remarkably like the original. Jasper was pacing next door looking at Emmett prank look-a-likes of his extensive war collection.

For 30 minutes they wouldn't listen to anyone, they were in major freak out mode, they were having pissy fits and were freaking out like a little girl. Emmet was soaking this up, he was even recording them, I knew what he wanted, but I had to end this now.

"Bella," Alice yelled at me "Got to the end door and get some cleaning products please?"

I set off knowing full well what I would find in there. But I opened the door anyway and all of Jaspers crap came falling onto me, and when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING. Man that hurt.

"OW... Fuck..." I yelled.

I was seriously thinking about killing Emmett, this wasn't supposed to happen. Anyway Emmett was the first person to my dies, closely followed by Rose and Alice.

"What the... wait is this Jaspers stuff?" Rose asked.

I shot her a glare.

Jasper of course, heard what his sister said and came running over to where I was, Edward quickly followed suit.

"OMG, I thought I lost you forever," Jasper said to his things.

"Sorry to interrupt you reunion Jazz, but... I AM STUCK UNDER YOUR BLOODY JUNK, GET IT OFF ME NOW, it hurts to high hell and I am losing oxygen quickly," I all but yelled.

Jasper just stood there in shock. Thank god for Edward and Emmett. They quickly removed that stuff off of me, and when they saw that I couldn't stand up, Edward picked me up bridal-style. Carlisle ordered the boys to clean up the stuff, and asked Edward to take me to his office so he could take a look at my injuries.

Luckily for me the rest of the night was in peace, only up until Edward found his real piano and he knew straight off that Emmett had played some part, of course Emmett admitted out right straight. Just as Edward lunged at him, Emmett told him that he had recorded everything. That stopped Edward in his tracks.

**Edward POV**

This day just kept getting worse and worse. First of all I swear Charlie was going to use his gun on me, which my family and friends thought was hilarious, by the way, and then something happened between Bella and Emmett, and we saw the caring side of Emmett, which Jasper had to tease him about.

Emmett decided to go off on one, but as he was talking he made it seem like he was forced to take care of Bella. Bella being her self dragged Emmett out back, to talk to him. I didn't know what happened but I was immediately scared when Emmett came storming into the house, and Bella wasn't with him.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked the question that was on our minds.

"Like I give a shit, she out there," he said pointing outside.

"What have you done?" Rose asked.

"Just leave me alone, why won't anyway just leave me alone," he said before storming off upstairs.

So naturally Jasper and I shout out after him, demanding that he tell us what was going on, even my Dad joined in but that was after we saw Bella crumpled up on the ground looking defeated. I don't think I have ever felt as angry as I did in that moment.

After about 10 minutes the girls, minus Bella, came back into the house telling us that Bella was crying over something that Emmett had said when she tried to talk to him. Jasper nudged me, and we shared a quick look before heading out to where Bella was. I didn't know what to do, Jasper got down on the ground next to her, and I could see she was choking back sobs, Jaspers attempt of calming her down made her angrier and more upset.

We stayed silent, apart from the occasional sob from Bella, until Emmett came back down the path looking remorseful.

"Emmett you've done enough damage, stay away from her," I growled at him.

"If you're here for round two take it out on us, not her," Jasper hissed.

"Actually I just wanna talk to her… alone, please?" he begged to us.

"NOT a chance," was the response he got.

"Fine then, I'll just say this in front of you guys too then… Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I just took my fucking anger out on you even though you were trying to make me feel better, it's like no matter how mad I make you, your always there for me, your always there when I need someone than my mates to talk to, an you've helped me in so many ways, that I've lost track of the amount of time. I've always seen you as my little sister, and I always vowed that you would never be hurt by anyone, and I broke my promise, I made you cry and I can even comprehend as to why I did that to you."

He paused for a moment to look at her face.

"Bella I'm an idiot, I am the reason why girls like you don't ever trust guys. I am a horrible definition of a cousin; I don't even deserve your forgiveness, Bella… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never meant that Bella, you know how important you are to me, and I fucked up, I'm sorry," he sank to the ground with tears in his eyes.

I felt so bad for Emmett right then, I knew he cared deeply for Bella, I just never realized how much, I was struggling to fight back tears that we threatening to make and appearance, but I was glad that it looked as though Jasper was as well.

I watched Bella slightly struggled out of Jaspers grasp, and slowly make her way over to Emmett. She took a deep breath, obviously calming herself, before she said:

"And that… is how you apologize to a girl." she said simply "Em I forgive you, just please don't do that again, I don't think I could take that, you know you could really show those two a thing or two, they can't even apologize or get a girl to stop crying. And Emmett… I love you cuz, no matter what family sticks together, right?"

"Always," he said simply.

Emmett stood up and pulled Bella in for a big bear hug. Her head rested on his shoulder and it looked as though he placed a kiss on her forehead, before he started to spin her around until Bella was laughing. He stopped after a few minutes and carried Bella up to the house with me slung over his shoulder; I remembered when they used to do that all the time.

Everything was finally back to normal, or so I thought. Literally an hour later Jasper and I got the shock of her lives, but found out later that it was all Emmett's doing, I started to wonder when he had the time to do it. The rest of the night was peaceful and I finally fell asleep with Bella wrapped in my arms, just like we used to do.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan..." I whispered.

I closed my eyes and prayed for a good start to this task and for a hopefully fun weekend.

_Yeah I know this isn't really part of the project but I wanted to put something in before I went on to the start of this task._

_Before anyway asks, everyone is this group are 16 but they are soon to turn 17 with Bella being the first, of course, they've been doing this particular class since they started High School, and of course right now none of them are together, but I am going to make sure that Rosalie and Emmett are the last couple, because in most stories I've read, they always get together first, but before they do they are going to do some marriage counselling. Oh and in my next chapter there is going to be a date, but its a triple-date so I hope you will enjoy it._

_Bella and Edward will be the first to realize their feelings, after they get together they will work on Alice and Jasper, because by this point everyone 'thinks' that Rose and Emmett are already seeing one another._

_Oh and for those who are a bit lost in my story so far this is how it goes:_

_Jasper and Rosalie Hale are Twins, and their parents are the best of friends with everyone parents. Also their birthday will be in November._

_Alice and Edward Cullen are Twins, and just like the Hales, their parents are best friends with the other Parents. Their birthday is at the start of October._

_Bella is obviously an only child, and her Birthday is September 13__th__, which will be like in a week's time in this story._

_Emmett is Bella's cousin, but they see each other more as brother and sister, Emmett's Dad is Charlie's older brother, and Emmett is only a day older than Bella. _

_Please tell me if you want any particular character to come into play like Aro or James, it would be interesting to see who you would like included in the story. Don't worry if you choose a bad guy, I will change their story so that it fits into this._


	3. The First Weekend

**Right we are finally onto the first official day of the project, and it begins on Saturday morning, if you read my last chapter, you would know that these 'projects' are given on a Friday.**

**The guys are going to be planning on asking the girls out, but it will be a triple date, but essentially a date.**

**Next chapter will skin through the first week, I don't want to spend long on each week unless I am adding something that I think will be interesting into the story, but I'm still open for ideas to be thrown at me. (Ha-ha)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight Character, if you I do please research who actually does, anyway on with **_**my **_**story…**

_Previously: _

_Everything was finally back to normal, or so I thought. Literally an hour later Jasper and I got the shock of her lives, but found out later that it was all Emmett's doing, I started to wonder when he had the time to do it. The rest of the night was peaceful and I finally fell asleep with Bella wrapped in my arms, just like we used to do._

"_I love you, Isabella Marie Swan..." I whispered._

_I closed my eyes and prayed for a good start to this task and for a hopefully fun weekend._

_**Edward's POV**_

"Oh shit, what do I do?" Emmett was pacing anxiously.

You see it was late last night by the time me and the guys finally went up to sleep. The girls were fast asleep, and unlike me, Jasper and Emmett ended up sleeping on the floor/couch (seriously guess who slept on which), which pissed the girls off because that can essentially ruin their grade, some shit like that any way. Not their fault that they love the girls they are 'married' to, but can't man up to tell them. Well I'm no better I've been putting my secret off for about 10 years.

"Dude, I'd give you the whole 'don't-mess-with-my-sister' speech but your already married, and haven't dated. I'm so proud of you," Jasper randomly called out.

"You dating my sis Jazz?" Jasper shook his head "Oh well my 'don't-mess-with-my-little-sister' speech can wait then." I smiled smugly.

Wrong move. Never ever, ever piss off a guy who wants to ask out your sister, and a guy who is the cousin of the girl you're 'married' to, and is essentially her older brother. WARNING!

"Well since you're already 'sleeping' with my little sister, I suppose I can beat you up then, can I?" Emmett snarled.

"Fuck you Edward, you still haven't even asked her out, you're such a fuckin' pussy. Wait who I am kidding, we're all fuckin' pussy's, none of us have even dared to ask them." Jasper said calmly.

"Easily sorted," I mumbled.

I quickly sent a text to each of the girls inviting them out for dinner tonight. I got back a general 'YES!' reply, and began organizing things out so that we could essentially take the girl out without being bloody cowards.

"What's he jackin' shit about now?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Who knows? Maybe he lost his final marble," Jasper snickered.

"ACTUALLY!" I shouted "I have organized for us three to take the girl out to dinner tonight in Port Angeles, I've organized them for a spar package for this afternoon, courtesy of us three, and we will be meeting them at 6pm to take them to Bella Italia, since they all love that restaurant. You can thank me now,"

"WHAT!?" Emmett Screamed.  
>"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" Jasper shouted.<p>

This was the response I got back. Like I said, they are cowards.

"WE, are going to take the girls out for a MEAL, all of us TOGETHER, kind of like a triple date, only we will be there for one another to stop each other from fucking up," I explained carefully.

"Oh ok," they both replied dumbly.

We spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon doing things that guys essentially do. We played games, (I kicked both of their butts), went outside and played a range of games, soccer, basket ball, and even wrestling. But the day didn't seem to speed up, at 4 I decided to go ahead and get ready. I jumped into the shower, having already laid out my outfit.

At quarter to five I was the only one of us three who was ready, so I told those two to take the jeep and that I would take my Volvo and go ahead and make sure that we were on time to pick the girls up. I threatened them both that if they didn't arrive on time that I would be spilling some of their darkest secrets that got me a good response.

I arrived out of the place the girls asked me to pick them up at 5 minutes to 6, which was pretty impressive for me. I didn't have to wait long until I saw them all come out of the mall, where else would they go?

I stepped out of the car to assist them in getting their bags into my car. Luckily I had licked my door, therefore they couldn't get into the car. I did have a purpose.

"Ladies, since your 'husbands', except yours B, have decided to run late. Please wait for me to open the door for you to get in. Lets say I am standing in for those imbeciles."

I opened the back door first and let Alice slid in. She mumbled a quick thanks, whilst trying to hide her blush, lets just say she was embarrassed by me, unlike the other two. I walked around to where Rose was stood and opened the door for her. she smiled in response and said something along the lines of 'Thanks Darling', I just chuckled. Lastly I opened up the passenger side door, and held it until Bella sat down in the seat before I closed it. I walked around and quickly slid into the car. I started it up and headed towards the restaurant.

"Ed, did you organize everything for us?" Alice asked.

Since I couldn't ever lie to my sister I told her the truth.

"Yeah I did, you girls are stuck with three dickheads for the whole term, its going to get stressful, that and the fact that Jasper and Emmett were in panic attacks wondering what they were supposed to do." I smiled.

"Told you Allie," Bella said. "Told you this had Edwards finger prints all over, anyway finish the story you were telling a minute ago,"

"Oh yeah well..."

I decided to ignore their conversation. If they wanted me to listen they would say so, I wonder what those two were doing, and if they were close by.

"... Edward?" Alice called out.

"I'm sorry, what?" I questioned.

"I said, you and Bella sleepy in the same bed didn't you?"

"Yeah, but you have to remember that Bella and I are used to that, we've always slept over in each others rooms, at first it was we'd sleep on the floor, until the day Bella got sick, and I stayed with her on the bed. Those two don't want you to feel uncomfortable, and they are scared of you, seriously." I said.

"Yeah but we told the boys we were okay with staying in the same bed, why did they chose not to do so?" Rose chimed in.

"Girls I would love to tell you, but Jasper and Emmett would kill me, since I would have to kill you both."

"I already know," Bella said in a sing-song voice "Allie, Rose just remember everything we've ever talked about, my situations kind of the same, remember?"

Girls are always so cryptic, it was a pain in the ass. Looking out of my window I could see that Jasper and Emmett waiting outside of the restaurant for us. I got out of the car, not before telling the girls to wait inside of the car.

"Alright losers, time to see what you can do," I called out to the guys.

"Why are the girls still in the car?" Jasper asked.

"Well you're going to be to perfect gentlemen, and open the doors for them, what else would you do?" I asked rhetorically.

They looked at one another, before heading up towards the car. They stopped and turned to look at me, I knew immediately what there problem was.

"Alice is on the driver side, Rosalie's on the passenger side," I told them.

They both just smiled and went to the right sides of the cars. Inside the car I could see that Bella was laughing, she turned to smile at me, telling me silently that she knew what was going on.

I saw both boys open up the back doors of the car at the same time, inside I was laughing like mad. They both looked so nervous. As the girls got out of the car, by the looks of it thanking them, I walked up to the passenger side door to let Bella out. I opened up the door, and held out my hand for her to exit the car.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Bella said, taking hold of my hand.

"You're quite welcome, sweetheart," I responded.

We linked our arms together and followed behind the other two couples, who were walking separately.

"This is going to be totally awkward, why don't they just walk together, properly." Bella mumbled.

"Because... actually I don't know, I guess they have there own reasons, ready to eat?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation.

Bella just shook her head at me. We walked into the restaurant and were quickly seated at a table that was big enough for 8 people. Jasper sat down next to Alice, Emmett next to her, and Rosalie sat down next to Emmett. Bella and I sat across the table from them. All in all it was a pleasant evening, once we ordered our meals and began talking about our day everyone started to relax.

"So what are we planning to do tomorrow then?" Alice asked.

"Well I'd suggest that we each go off and spend time just one-to-one with one another, learning about one another, you know like our likes and dislikes, or just getting to know each other, just so that its not awkward," Bella suggested.

"Doesn't work with us Bella," I said "I know everything about you, even more so than anyone in your family or those two over there,"

"Hardly," she mumbled.

I looked at her confusedly. I didn't understand, but the look between her Rosalie and Alice confused me even more. More so when Jasper and Emmett seemed to understand what she was muttering about... Okay...

"Bella, Rose, I need to go to the bathroom, you two coming?" Alice asked.

"Yeah sure," both girls replied.

They all quickly walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

"I wonder if there going to be talking about 'it'." I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"What ever B's hiding from you, they are going to talk about it, seems like you don't know everything there Eddie-boy," Emmett said.

We remained in silence until the girls came back. Even then as they sat down we remained quiet. It seemed that the girls had been crying, but no-one commented on it.

The girls ultimately decided to sit next one another on one side of the table, so the guys moved over to sit next me, the rest of the meal was spent by the girls talking to one another, and me and the guys talking to one another.

After we had all finished, and the bill had been paid for, we all stepped outside. I offered to drive Bella home, so that the guys could also drive their 'wives' home. Luckily they all agreed. Bella came with me in the Volvo, Emmet and Rose went in the Jeep, and Jasper and Alice were in the Mercedes.

After we got home, well mine and Alice's house, we all went up to our respectable rooms. Not much was said, and our parents, who were suspiciously gathered together, left us alone. I think they suspected that something was up, but they left us to our own devices. After that the rest of the weekend went by pretty quickly. The guys and I spent a lot of time talking about the girls, they seemed more distant ever since that meal on Saturday and we discussed what could possibly be the problem. Emmett kept coming up with the inanest of ideas, like they could hate us, or they wished we weren't partnered up, to be honest it got to the point were Jasper and I were pretty much laughing at him. During Sunday afternoon, when our parents decided to go out for a meal and drinks (don't know where though) I decided to talk to Bella.

"Hey B," I called out walking into the room.

"Hey," she replied.

"Are you ok?" I asked "Please don't lie to me and say that your fine, can you just tell me the truth, I promise I won't be offended by anything, and I really just want to understand what has gotten you down, even my sister and Rosalie."

"I... well I, I don't know Edward. I honestly don't know what to say. I mean the girls and I were talking about this, what we are doing, and I don't know, you guys have been acting weird about it," she rushed out.

"But I don't understand, are you saying that you think that we don't want to do this with you girls, or that you think we just find it weird or..." I was cut off.

"Edward it's not that. When Allie and Rose were talking with me yesterday they told me something that I can't tell you, but they are pretty upset with Jasper and Emmett, and they know what my problem is. Its just we all want to talk about it, but it's hard to talk about it. I don't think I'm making much sense but, I don't know... this is so god frustrating." She exclaimed.

"But I do understand, I think Jasper and Emmett really need to talk to Alice and Rosalie, maybe they can actually help. But Bella please let me help you, we have to be together for a whole term doing this task, and I don't want anything to be awkward between us." I told her

"Edward... I can't tell you, it will ruin everything." She sighed.

"Okay then, I'll tell you something I find awkward first then. I've been wanting to tell you something for a while, the guys know and they keep calling me a coward and a pussy."

Bella slightly laughed at me, she knew exactly what they guys would say to me.

"Bella, recently I've been..." I mumbled my final words.

"You what?" she asked.

"I think... I think that I... that I might have feeling for you," I whispered.

"You what?" she whispered "You have... you have feelings for me? How?"

"Do you really want me to tell you how?" she nodded, I sighed "Bella, I've known you my whole life, and recently I have wanted to ask you out properly for a date, but I was scared of what you would say."

"I thought it was just me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry WHAT?" I practically shouted.

"Edward I've been in love with you since I could remember, but I never thought that you would think of me as anything but your best friend," she whispered.

I didn't know what to say in that moment. All my life I knew that I loved Bella, but I didn't think of it as anything than friendship love or family love, because it had always been that way. I started to remember my first memory of Bella,, I was 3 years old.

"What in that pretty head of yours?" Bella asked.

"I was thinking about when we were three, its the earliest I have of us," I told her.

"What memory?" she asked curiously.

"The day we got married," I told her.

We both started laughing at that. It's true when we were 3 years old we got 'married'. Everyone was involved in that day. Rose, Alice, Jazz and Emmett. Even our parents and our friend's parents were involved.

"I forgot about that, we never did get divorced did we," Bella said.

"Nope we never did."

_Are little gang we're all friends since pretty much the day we were born. Since there is only a few months between one another we all have grown up together, and have been through so much together. The day we got 'married' was during the summer time. Bella, Alice and Rosalie had been talking to our parents earlier on asking them what marriage was, and of course at that age parents try their best to explain anything, in the best way possible._

_So like three years olds do, after the girls found out about marriage they began talking, or yattering, about how they wanted to get married and who they would marry. Alice said that she would marry Uncle Charlie, because he was a brave man, Rosalie told her that she would marry Uncle Carlisle just because he was a Doctor, and Bella being Bella said he was going to marry me. So naturally tweedle-dum, and tweedle-dee tell her that they would sort out the wedding._

_I, after over hearing the conversation, went over and told Bella that I would happily marry her. Of course our parents were recording the whole god-damn thing. The girls started squealing, and Rose and Alice made quick plans to have the 'wedding' that day. Alice asked to be maid-of-honoury, her words exactly, and Rosalie wanted to be the sister-of-the-bride. Jasper and Emmett had joined in at this point, and asked what they could do. Alice started to boss them around saying that one of them could be my best-friend-man, and the other would officiate the 'wedding'. Charlie at that point said he was walking Bella down the path, Emmett demanded to be the 'Pope'. Like I said we were idiots._

_Our mothers went about finding outfits for us all to wear, and our dads started to prepare food for the ceremony. The planning only took 2 hours to complete, and lets just say the wedding itself looks so embarrassing. But we still look at it sometimes just have to have a good laugh, but we haven't watched that in a while. All I really remember was the cake being shoved into everyone's faces and Emmett crying when he got some in his eye. _

"So what happens now then?" Bella asked bringing me out of my memories.

"Well what do you want? I mean we can talk about this further but what would you like to happen now?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'd hate for us to date, and then ruin this friendship we have, and it would be awkward if anything we to go wrong." Bella muttered.

"Well how about we go slowly, we can start by going out on a date, just on our own, and then we can decide what can happen after that,"

"Ok," she replied.

"Okay? Are you sure?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I mean its just one date, right? I mean its not like we're going to skydive without a parachute, is it?"

I just smiled at that. Later that day I decided that we would have a simple picnic at the bottom of our backyard. Down there we have a lake, and its surrounded by flowers, its truly beautiful.

Our 'date' was wonderful. Bella told me that the setting was perfect, she has always loved to be down by the lake, when we were kids we used to go swimming in the lake all of the time. By the end of it we slowly walked back up to the house.

"Thank you Edward, that was a nice date," Bella commented

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, so what do we do now then?" I asked.

"Well I say... lets just date, I mean we are 'married' twice now, and we know one another, and lets just be honest with one another, and now we can mess around with the others now, I know that Alice likes Jasper, and Rose likes Emmett, and I know the guys like them back, but there all afraid of what would happen if they say anything."

"Yeah ok, I'm cool with that... can I try something?" I asked Bella.

She looked at me curiously before nodding slightly. I gently lent in, she quick picked up on what I was planning, she placed her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her gently before we ended up deepening it. It was a short while later we broke apart.

"Wow..." I muttered "Well normally I would have walked you home, said goodnight but that isn't going to go to plan."

"Oh well, now come on lets go inside before Emmett decides to tear you apart for not bringing me home on time," Bella chuckled.

"Ha-ha hardy ha," I muttered

Luckily for us, everyone else was busy, they were somewhere around the house. Bella ventured off to find Rosalie and Alice, and walked off to find Emmett and Jasper. I found them in the gaming room, and I quickly informed them of everything. Instead of laughing, which is what I was sure they were going to do,, they stared at me in awe, when I asked what there problem was, they said they wish they could just ask the girls out like I did.

Boy was this going to be one long term. Just hopefully Bella and I can sort out their relationship problems.

_Okay so this is the first whole weekend. Like I said in my last chapter Bella and Edward have finally decided to date and they are going to help their family/friends get together, when they start again on Monday the whole school will find out about them dating and its going to cause some problems._

_My next chapter is going to be the first week, but its going to skip over to Friday where everyone is going to be given their first task as a 'married' couple. I haven't decided yet what it is, but I am currently having other ideas that I can include in this story._


	4. The First Week

**So we are onto the first week now. Bella and Edward are going to make it known that they are a couple, and we are going to skip over quickly to Friday, where we are going to have the first task, which I hope you enjoy.**

**So I've been having some time to just relax since I am almost 18, which my Birthday is on the 26****th****, I am putting my excess time into writing this story. I mean I have been having different ideas that may just work but I'll see how it goes, I still need some ideas though.**

**Disclaimer: Okay I have wrote enough of these already so everyone should by now have figured out that I only own the story, not most of the characters.**

_Bella POV_

Monday morning came by quickly, and went by quickly as did everyday up to Friday. Monday Edward was very much up to it to share the news of us being together. That news soon caught around school, and everyone was talking about it. Rumours were spreading quite quickly especially by Tanya, Jessica and Lauren, but only because they were jealous that Edward was off the market.

Tuesday was the first Psychology class we would have before Friday, the other being on Thursday Morning. Mr. James was excited to see how the experiment was going on.

"Well hello my dear students, how is the current predicament that your all stuck in?" he joked.

Bad mistake, everyone started muttering at once, only me and the others didn't say anything, instead we just put up our hands.

"Okay Edward, tell us how your enjoying this experiment." Mr. James said.

"Well its a bit of a struggle, and it was awkward at first. I mean not only did I have to adjust with a 'wife' I have to get used to having two guys on my back telling me if I hurt Bella they'd kick my butt, and I have to get used to seeing my little sister being 'married' to one of my best friends, but I like it. This has given me the opportunity to actually have the guts to ask out Bella, so I'll stick it out," Edward stated.

"Well that's good for you, I made a good judgement of setting your group up. Yes Bella how are you enjoying the task,"

"Well it's not that much different for me. I'm used to being around these guys a lot, only difference is I am going to be with them 24/7. I agree with Edward it was and still is a little awkward at times. I can't wait for the challenges we are going to be set, but I... well I hope I can really get into the swing of things," I replied.

"Okay, well I hope that everyone will find the challenges I set a bit of a task, okay Rosalie you can speak next, Alice after Rosalie you can say," Mr. James said.

"Well I don't think its going so well for me or Alice, we ended up spending more time together than with our 'husbands' , and when we did hang out it was due to Edward, thanks for that again Edward. I just hope that it can better as it progresses," Rose said.

"I agree with Rose, I just find this awkward and it helps when I have spoken to Bella and Rosalie, but it just seems as though we are being avoided, those boys have spent more time playing games than with us, but I do hope that it can improve over time," Alice stated.

"Ok guys can you explain what is going on, how do you feel about this?" Mr. James asked.

"Jazz and I have spoke about this, and at first we were okay with it, but we started to feel a little awkward after the first night, and well we don't know really what to say, I just... its awkward." Emmett mumbled after a few seconds.

"Drama queens," someone whispered.

"Okay class settle down, now listen up if you are having problems I will be sending you to 'marriage' counselling, and you two couples will be going tonight after school to resolve some of your issues. Right anyone else want to comment on their weekend?" Mr. James asked

"I have a problem," Tanya spoke up "I don't like the situation I am in, its horrible. We've been fighting constantly Seth hasn't listened to a single word I have said, and hanging around the others is not what I signed up for," she complained.

"Oh yeah because your such a joy, Jacob and I haven't had a single moment of piece, and its annoying when your little brother is complaining every 5 minutes because your being annoying," Leah retorted.

"Oh yeah because that much better than hearing Tyler complain about having to hang around me and Mike, and how we have to do things as a group, why would you do this?" Jessica Stanley asked.

"Ah so I see that your starting to understand the concepts of being married," the whole class looked at him in shock "Okay maybe not, well you see married couples have problems, no-one is ever perfect and married couples always hang around with other married couples."

With the whole class still staring t him like he was speaking in a different language, he decided to explain why he set up this experiment.

"Okay, lets me explain what I mean. You see marriage is a life-long commitment. Some people are happy, but sometimes they aren't. I paired you up with the person who is like you in so many ways. I put you into groups that I hoped you would be comfortable in, and most of you are."

When no-one looked confused, he carried on.

"You see the school decided that we would see how you would fare in this situation, that's why we will be setting you challenges and tasks that married people can face. I know that this will be hard in so many ways and on so many levels, but I hope you can work together to make this easier for one another. Now if you have any complaints, please inform me, and since your all experiencing some difficulties this and Thursday's lesson will be marriage counselling, okay now you can get back to what you were doing, can I please see Edward and Bella," Mr. James said.

The whole class sat around in groups and began to talk with one another. Edward and I made our way down to where Mr. James was sat. We looked back at our friends, who weren't currently talking to one another. The were looking at us.

"Mr. James you wanted to see us," Edward said.

"Ah yes, it would seem that you two are the only students who have comfortably settle in to this." Mr. James started.

"Well unlike our friends, we're more comfortable with one another," I told him.

"No its more than that, you've both admitted what was wrong, but you said that you've talked to one another about it, and you're resolving it."

"Well I suppose I just needed to make sure that we were comfortable, and well Bella and I try not to have secrets from one another," Edward said. "We are actually trying to help our friends, we know they like one another, but they won't do anything about it."

"Well that's good, I'm glad I put you together in that group," Mr. James said "Okay you can go back now,"

We nodded to him, then turned around and headed up towards to our friends. I headed towards Alice and Rose whilst Edward sat by Emmett and Jasper. I motioned for the girls to speak.

"What did Mr. James want?" Alice whispered.

"Apparently, Edward and I are the only couple who are doing well in this so far; Mr. James said that we were doing really well. We told him that we were going to help you two out," I whispered back.

"Well we have to do marriage counselling, like that's going to help," Rose whispered angrily.

"Look why don't you just tell them, me and Edward talked it out and look where it got us, trust me it really helps if you would just talk," I mumbled.

"Yeah right," they both whispered.

I decided to look up at what Edward was doing. This was beginning to be an absolute pain in the ass.

_**Edward's POV**_

"SO what did _teach_ want you and B for?" Emmett whispered to me.

"Nothing much, he just mentioned that me and Bella seemed to be the only couple who are doing well so far in this, anyway when are you going to talk to the girls?" I whispered back.

"Nice change of subject their bucko, and since when do you care?" Jasper whispered furiously

"Alice is my sister, and I love Rose dearly, why else? You need to tell them guys, seriously man-up," I told them.

"Really 'man-up', oh and have you really told sweet little B everything," Emmett whispered back.

"Yeah I did, I had to. It's the best I've done and things aren't awkward between us, please tell them, I swear down tell them," I told them both.

"No can does-ville baby doll," Emmett retorted

"Seriously, I regret ever let him watch that episode of HIMYM." Jasper whispered to me.

Yeah we had a huge obsession with How I Met Your Mother and F.R.I.E.N.D.S but Emmett more so than us, he actual knew most of the lines for them now, and had a tenancy of saying out the lines at inappropriate moments. Like this moment.

I looked over to see where Bella was, but I saw her talking to the other girls. She looked up and raised her eyebrows at me, and I knew what she was saying to me, I gave her a slight nod of my head. She quickly averted her eyes to get back into whatever conversation the girls were currently having.

"Okay guys listen up for the next half an hour every couple except for Bella and Edward will be talking to a counsellor. Please get everything that is bugging or upsetting out into the open, you may now proceed." Mr. James called out.

"Lucky bastard," Emmett muttered.

"Oh boy counselling, how I love talking about my worries," Tanya said as she passed us.

Bella moved over to where I was sat as we watched every student have to talk to some adult, we would ask the guys later what the hell they went through.

"So our friends have problems, why can't Jasper and Emmett see that Allie and Rose like them 'like them'?" Bella said facing me.

"God knows, I just hope they can sort whatever it I between them out. Though Rose and Emmett don't really have a major problem, Alice and Jasper do. Jaspers scared of what I would do if he were to date my sister, and my sister feels like she would betray me by dating one of my best friends," I muttered putting my head down.

"I think we need to give them a push, its awkward knowing these secrets and not being able to tell them," Bella whispered.

I quickly got up and sat in the seat next to her and placed her head onto my shoulder so that I could hug her properly. We didn't have to say anything we knew how this would play out.

"Hey sweetie did you remember to wash the car and pick up the groceries," Bella said after a while.

I did a double-check moment right there and then, what the hell?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're my 'husband' remember, don't married couples say stuff like this all the time. I know your parents do, all I ever here when I'm at yours is 'Carlisle did you pick up the groceries?' or 'Esme has the spare room been set up?' I just thought I would test it out."

"Oh ok, I'll play along... no sorry baby I didn't I'll do it later, you wanna come and help me sweetie?"

"Of course, you know that I would love nothing better than to spend my time with you honey,"

"You two are such kiss-arses you know that?" we heard Jacob Black say. "seriously you two are taking this too seriously,"

"Hardly," I spoke up "We've been married since we were three so this really isn't anything,"

Jacob's face was priceless, his jaw was literally on the ground, and everyone had looked up at us, I may or may not have spoken a little too loudly.

"Wha... what? No... that can't... I mean..." Jacob Stuttered.

"Its true, Alice was my maid of honour, Rosalie was a brides-maid, Jasper was the best man, Emmett ordained, my Dad walked me down the aisle, our moms sorted out the outfits, and recorded the whole thing and the other dads made the food for our reception, and took pictures," Bella said innocently.

"That really was a fun day," Emmett shouted from where he was stood "I took the role of the minister because Jasper stole the role of being the best-man."

"OMG didn't Rose and I like organize most of that, wait... I was the one who bossed everyone around telling them what to do wasn't I?" Alice asked.

"Yes," came the response from all five of us.

"But it was a beautiful wedding, didn't we shove the cake in everyone's face and Emmett cried when he got some in his eye?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," came the response from 4 of us.

"No," was the response from Emmett "I did not cry,"

We all just started laughing, the rest of the class looked at us all like we were crazy, which I guess we are, but we didn't care.

The rest of Tuesday went by pretty quickly after that, though the two couples were still acting awkward towards one another, and it didn't improve over Wednesday, and Thursday didn't even put a dent in the process. The only thing that happened on Thursday was that I had the three bitches of the school ask me out, and there partners asked Bella out, of course we both said 'NO'. Boy that wasn't awkward at all—note the sarcasm.

Friday brought no changes with Alice and Jasper or Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and I were quite fed up at this point. Luckily by the time we reached our Psychology class Mr. James was ready to begin today's lesson.

"Okay as you have been informed already Friday is going to be the day I will give out a task, it can be every week or the task will last for a couple of weeks or if your lucky you won't have a task at all."

He looked around the class to make sure that we were all following him. We were all desperate to find out what we would be doing.

"Okay so after debating quite a bit, and having to restart my task over and over I have finally come to a decision. For the next week you will be wearing these props, every where you go. If I find out you haven't worn them then you will lose some credit, every day you are to write about how it feels to be out and about wearing these props, oh and you have to wear them in school. Now you will each be given a different colour, so when I shout your name come down here and I will give you your prop, clear?" Mr. James asked.

"Crystal," was his response.

"Right lets get started... Bella and Edward,"

We quickly made our way down to were Mr. James was waiting. When we finally reached him he dug around in his box and brought out several pieces of props. There was a Blue veil (We got Royal Blue as our colour), a garter, and tie, and L-Plate, a banner saying 'Just Married' and a t-shit that said 'I'm married to that' and had a arrow pointing out to the left. Of course when we see this, as no-one else can, Bella and I start to laugh.

"Okay you decide who where's what. Go behind the stage so that no-one else knows what the will be getting." Mr. James told us.

Bella and I hurriedly made our way behind the stage.

"Okay, well I'll be definitely be wearing the Veil and Garter, and I really want to wear the banner, if that's alright with you," Bella asked seriously.

"Sure we're gonna look ridiculous anyway, and that tie is so mine, you know how much I love wearing t-shirts like this, and that L-Plate so suits me," I muttered sardonically.

"Don't worry," Bella said wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing me briefly "We will look like idiots together, and when our dear friends come this will so get better,"

We waited patiently for our friends to come back stage, and we didn't have to wait long. Rose and Emmett were sporting blood-red props, Alice and Jasper were decked in bright-yellow props, and much like us they issued the same things out. So we all sat there, after putting the stupid things on, waiting for the rest of our class. Jacob and Leah got Purple, Tanya and Seth got Black, Jessica and Mike got orange, Tyler and Lauren got Bright Green, Angela and Ben got Silver, after that I stopped noticing. Let's just say you could have definitely sang any song that situated many colours in.

Of course Kate in our class would start singing. She did surprisingly have a nice voice.

"Red, and yellow, and pink, and green... purple, and orange, and blue... I can sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow too... Black, and silver, and white and gold... so many colours that are left untold... I can sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow too."

"Please stop," Garrett, her partner, said "I love you... but please don't it's embarrassing enough.

Of course someone else would start to sing another song.

"Violet jumps in,

Yellow jumps out,

Black comes back,

Gold goes out,

Green is for grass,

White is for snow,

Blue is the sky,

And red rose's are... for you"

This week wouldn't go by fast enough. Let's just say we all knew we would be the laughing stock of the whole school. They really know how to pick a task, god have mercy on us all, and save us.

_**Okay so the first task has been given out, I just made it up on the spot, I decided that I wanted each and every character to embarrassed, oh and I used a quote from HIMYM because I love it, and the song at the end I made up, since I used different colours I thought 'hey why not make up a song', just try it out and see if you can make up a tune for it. And I added a special little bit to that nursery rhyme we were all blessed with, I had fun though.**_

_**I may have mentioned in my first chapter that Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett were together but I have now realised my mistake, I will change that at some point, like I said they will not be together for a while, so that is coming straight of, soon.**_

_**Okay next week when it comes is going to be the start of when everyone 'thinks' that Rosalie and Emmett are dating, only because of something that occurs, but they aren't going to be, Jasper and Alice are going to have an argument at some point, that will involve the others, lets just say I really want the Drama in this.**_

_**Piece out till my next chapter.**_


	5. Colored Props Week Pt 1

**So it the second weekend already and boy is this going to be fun. Guess whose Birthday starts the weekend off, you guessed right its Emmett's Birthday and poor Bella has her Birthday the next day. Imagine having to wear a stupid prop, of any colour, on your 17****th**** Birthday, can you imagine the fit that Alice is definitely going to throw... well she can't at least not for now, she has to suck it up and deal with it.**

**I'm so glad that I am doing very well with this, and I till can't believe its almost my 18****th**** Birthday, I'm so, so, so excited for it. So lets get on with my story...**

**Disclaimer: Okay I have wrote enough of these already so everyone should by now have figured out that I only own the story, not most of the characters.**

_**Bella POV**_

Walking around the school, for the next three hours, including going to lunch, going to Biology and then having Music, was at least to say mortifying. Everyone just had to stare at us. We were the laughing stock of the school and we would be for the next week.

"Eurgh, why did we _have _to dress up like complete arseholes... I can't believe this is what we have to bloody do," Rosalie complained.

"Hey at least your not in lime green, your in a colour that actually suits you Rose," some guy from our class moaned.

"I'd prefer bright green, to this vivid pink," some girl in our class contributed.

"I actually don't mind the colour that we are wearing, I love wearing blue colours, its just this L-Plate and the banner that's embarrassing," Edward said.

Of course Edward would be totally fine with it, then again I did. The whole class of course groaned, oh yeah I should mention we had unintentionally decided to walk together as a group to the Cafeteria just so that we could be an embarrassment walking on our own.

We all stopped outside of the door of our dining room, there was a collective intake of breath before we pushed the doors opened and entered. Everything was normal for 3.5 seconds before silence was drawn. There was a sound of a plate or glass being dropped against the floor. Literally everything stopped for several minutes, nobody even dared to move.

"OH FOR GODS SAKE, STOP STARING!" Rose shouted.

Of course no-one said or did a thing; instead most of the people in the same room stared at Rosalie. It was quiet for a few more minutes until Mr. James entered into the room.

"Okay, anyone who continues to stare will be forced to join in with my classes task, now back to business now," Mr. James commanded.

Almost immediately everyone turned back to what ever conversation they were having before we entered. We all took a deep breath, and went to go and get some food. We split up after that and headed to separate tables, of course me, Edward and the other 4 headed to our table at the back.

"Well that _wasn't _embarrassing at all," Alice muttered.

"Oh come on Alice sweetie, you know you loved the attention," Jasper said.

"Okay... change of subject, what are we doing this weekend?" I asked.

Everyone looked up at me, except for Emmett everyone was confused, Em raised his eyebrow at me.

"This weekend?" Alice asked "Why what's this weekend?"

"You guys honestly don't know? B looks like they've forgotten about _IT_," Emmett said.

"Forgotten about what?" Rose asked curiously.

"Wait... is it..." Edward asked.

Emmett and I just nodded, Edward seemed to be thinking along the right lines. The other three still looked confused.

"How could you forget that its mine and Emmett's Birthday this weekend, you do remember that we turn 17 this weekend, right?" I asked

"O.M.G," Alice and Rose screamed.

Of course every head turned in our direction.

"Oh that's who's Birthday it was," Jasper said.

"I can't believe I forgot, I'm so sorry... with all that been going on I can't believe I forgot it was both of your Birthdays this weekend, OMG I can't believe we haven't got anything planned for you guys... I'm such a horrible friend," Alice mumbled

"Allie its alright, we didn't expect you guys to do anything for us," I said

"Okay Bella and Emmett you guys have to leave the table... like now, we have planning that needs to be done, and you can't be involved," Alice demanded.

Emmett and I knew better than to say anything we got up and quickly exited the cafeteria and headed outside. We sat down on the benches outside, luckily they were deserted.

"Well nice to know where we stand, right cuz?" Emmett asked.

"I can't believe they all forgot imagine if I hadn't said anything about it," I replied "So are we gonna 'forget' their Birthdays?"

We both started to laugh at that. Of course I am known for remembering the dates of everyone's Birthday; I don't think I've ever forgotten. Emmett and I made ideal chit-chat for the next half-an-hour, just talking about our past Birthdays even looking back at some old memories of things we've done over the years. We talked pretty much until the other joined us out-back.

"Subtle guys, very subtle," Emmett joked.

"You two are going out tonight, no arguments, you can't come back until we tell you that you can," Rosalie said.

"Great what do you wanna do Em, say go bowling or should we go to the fair," I asked.

"How about both?" he asked.

"Oh man, they're going to the fair, that's so not fair," Jasper complained.

"Well if we hadn't forgot about their Birthday's then we could have gone, we have planning to do so suck it up," Alice commented.

We sat outside for about five minutes until the bell went, let's just say none of us wanted to go to lessons, today was embarrassing. Emmett and Rose had Chemistry, Alice and Jasper had Physics and Edward and I had Biology. Edward stood up, and held out his hand to me, I gracefully took hold of it, then looked back at the girl and gave them a look that said 'what-are-you-gonna-do'.

The rest of the day went by quickly, we continued to get stares by everyone in the class, and it seemed that most teachers were trying not to laugh at our current predicament. After school Em and I did what we said we were going to do, we spent an hour bowling, Emmett let me win, and then we spent about 4 hours at the fair, before Alice messaged us saying it was safe to come back.

_**-Saturday-**_

So Morning finally came. Emmett and I were the first people up in the house and we were scared, well considering when we woke up it was 5am, and neither of us had a restful nights rest. Then again we are talking about Alice, so things are always a little, cough *a lot*cough, scary.

"Hey Emmett," I called out as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, you don't look like you've slept at all," Em's reply was.

"Nope not one bit, Happy Birthday cuz, anyway we shouldn't have to worry until later on, you know how we always celebrate our Birthdays two hours before you end and two hours after mine starts, every year."

"Oh God, Alice is probably going to make us stay awake for both days, she won't let us sleep," he paused to look at me "WE'RE GONNA DIE, omg we're not going to see Monday morning are we?" he whispered yelled.

He was completely serious, we had done this once a few years back, I think we had both were turning 9, I honestly don't remember much, except for the fact that Em and I had passed out literally 12 hours, 36 minutes and 14 seconds into my Birthday, Alice nearly enough killed us for that, and the rest just took pictures, and wrote things on our faces, so yeah, we weren't really excited.

"Oh god, she's invited the parents hasn't she? Oh god, mom gonna be here, so Uncle Charlie, oh what about Aunt…"

I really had to cut him off.

"Yeah she probably has," I rushed out "You know Alice she always invites the parents, and she goes over board, and she makes us do as she says, and she bosses us ab…"

"Don't worry I'll save you both from the terror that is known as Alice," Edward called out.

He scared the shit out of both of us. He stood there at the kitchen door smirking.

"So the cousins still wake up early and get a get together then?" Edward smiled.

"Of course," was our reply.

"Dude, why are up at this time in the morning?" Emmett asked confusedly.

"Well when I wake up for 5 seconds and I realize that my 'wife' is not in the same room, nor is she in the bathroom. She doesn't respond when I call out, AND it's her cousin/'big brothers' birthday… yeah I had to come downstairs to make sure you weren't conspiring," Edward replied.

"Hey B, didn't I just ask for a simple version, and not the whole god-damn story?" Emmett muttered,

I ignored him. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, you should go back to sleep, it's still early, at least you still have time to prepare yourself for when it's your Birthday, we've only had like 15 hours,"

Edward walked up to me and wrapped me up in a hug. My head was resting against his chest, his head over my head.

"Yeah sorry, you two should really try to sleep, Bella don't even lie, I know for a fact you haven't slept properly," Edward sighed.

"Not to worry Eddie-man, you go back to bo-boes and B and I will sit here and enjoy our freedom until Hurricane Alice decides to make an appearance," Emmett muttered.

Edward looked down at me; I gave him a small smile and a shrug of the shoulder. He let me go, and sighed, before heading back up the stairs to bed. I turned to Emmett, he crossed the room and wrapped me up in a hug, we stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Well I will have passed out before tomorrow even comes, let alone ends, so I'll say this now, happy Birthday B, to you, to me, to us… let us enjoy our time together, and hope that we can have fun, even if we are just messing around and… oh B you need to re-adjust that garter, its marked your arm. Where was I? Oh yeah, to a good year little one,"

"To us," I replied "Happy Birthday.

We decided to head outside to get a bit of fresh air, not before I made us two cups of coffee and prepared some toast for us to eat. Emmett grabbed a blanket for the store room, and set it up outside, he also grabbed a few pillows for us to get comfy, he even grabbed me a book, and got himself a game console just so we could relax. I didn't know how long we had sat outside for until jasper came dashing out of the house, with Rosalie and Edward in tow.

"Alice is on a rampage… Alice is on a rampage, run no… run now… you guys have to hide, go now quickly… shit guys we need to head back in… you two run now," Jasper stuttered out.

He didn't have to tell us twice, luckily Emmett and I had dressed accordingly, I was in simple jeans and a tank top, I also had a hoodie with me, and tennis shoes. Emmett wore sweats, a t-shirt and trainers. We ran down to the bottom of the path, before we finally disappeared into the woody area, I knew where we were both heading. A few years back we all had discovered this lake, it was smaller than the one closer to us, and wasn't as beautiful, but it was deeper and was completely surrounded by trees, you would only be able to see a person if you were up close.

We had managed to stay hidden in our secret little world for about 4 hours that was until Alice found us. We could hear her screaming about killing us two for ruining the plan, when she was about 3 miles away from us, I'm pretty sure she woke up the whole of Forks. Edward came into view first, then Jasper and Rosalie.

"I'm sorry about this you guys," Edward whispered.

He looked behind him, and sent some sort of look to the other two, and then Rosalie had walked over to me, Jasper to Emmett and they grabbed us by our arms, Rose whispered that she was sorry for this.

"ALICE!" Edward belted "We've found them, everything's okay now, we've got them,"

They then proceeded to 'drag' us from our hiding spot, they kept mumbling words of apologies, Jasper was rambling about how they had kept her away for so long, but they had to get us… well it was something like that. Alice came storming into view.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN, I have been looking for you for three god-damn straight hours, you need to get home now, shower up and get ready, just be lucky that I have sorted out your outfits, NOW GET BACK NOW!" she screamed.

To say we ran all the way back would have been an understatement. It looked as though we were being chased by a lion or a bear, and when we arrived back Carlisle and Esme were stood outside looking amused at the fact we looked as though we had just ran a marathon.

"So Alice found you, did she?" Carlisle called out.

"No… you know we run around the woods scared every day Uncle Carlisle, this… this is nothing, just decided we would go for a quick run… I think we had only been gone for about 5 minutes," Emmett said once he caught his breath.

"Yeah, I think we managed to wake up the whole of Forks, oh wait I think my dad has received quite a few complaints already," I called out.

The house phone began to ring at that point, Esme left the group to go answer the phone, we all stayed outside listening in on the conversation.

"Hey Charlie…" Esme said.

"Oh no," I complained.

Everyone looked at me, I just shook my head. I knew exactly why my dad just happened to phone up.

"Oh really… yeah they had disappeared… who knows… really? I'm sorry about that, who else complained… no, she isn't with us right now… Bella and Emmett got back here about 5 minutes ago… well they looked like they were being chased or they had just ran a marathon… no I'll tell her to phone you… are you still coming tonight?... oh yeah, yeah that's fine… sure she's right here," Esme held the phone out to me.

"Hey dad," I sighed.

"So you went for a morning run, kid?" Charlie laughed "Wow, I'm pretty sure that's becoming a regular occurrence isn't it?"

"Haha, laugh it up, you're not the one who just had to deal with Hurricane Alice… did she really wake the whole town up?" I asked tentatively.

"Well most of it definitely, what happened?" he asked.

"Well Em and I couldn't sleep, so we came down stairs pretty early. Yesterday we found out that everyone had forgotten our Birthdays so Alice went into full panic mode… Em and I were relaxing outside, when the other came running out telling us to 'run for our lives' so Em and I ran, end of story." I stated.

"Sounds just like Alice, well I'll let you go get changed then kid, before Alice wakes up the rest of the town, see you later princess," he mumbled.

"Awwh, thanks Daddy, I miss you too. See you later," I said before hanging up the phone.

Instead of heading back outside, I headed straight up the stairs, I didn't want to deal with Alice's wrath… again. It took me 50 minutes to shower, shave, brush my teeth, and to dry myself down. I walked straight to Alice room, with my bathrobe tucked in firmly. I knocked on the door, and wasn't surprised to see Alice was waiting for me.

"About time missy," Alice wagged her finger at me.

I just smiled and sat down in the chair she had set in her room.

"Okay Alice, I apologize profusely… Em and I just wanted a little alone time before all of the craziness occurred, now can we just get me ready, please?"

"Fine okay, right I have laid out some underwear in the bathroom, put it one, then come back in here… then I'll get Rose and we'll do you hair and make-up."

I nodded and headed into the bathroom. I knew better than to argue with Alice when she's gone all out to plan a party for us. Sure it was 2 in the afternoon, but she could spend hours on a person, making sure that there make-up and hair is perfect. In the bathroom she had laid out a blue-lace set for me, I smiled and put it on. I wrapped my robe back around me, and then headed back into her room. Rose and Alice were both waiting for me.

The silence that was emitting from us was uncomfortable. We stayed quiet for about 20 minutes before I decide to talk.

"Okay, I can't take this, please tell me you two have talked to your guys already?" I practically begged.

"Em and I were talking last night, we got some things straightened out, but I don't think he's comfortable with what we're doing though," Rose mused

"I tried to talk to Jasper, but I couldn't. Every time I opened my mouth to say something, I just closed it. How do I say anything to him, when he's one of my twin brothers best friends, I mean that's just plain weird." Alice complained.

"Plain weird? Your brother and I talked, I'm your best friend, and m is one of his, and we've just been friends like, forever, you don't think that, that was awkward. I talked to you remember, why don't you talk to Edward, and Rose I'm glad you and Em have talked a bit," I smiled.

"Em and I kissed last night," Rose whispered "Well it was kind of by accident, he was hugging me, and I looked up and we kissed for like a second, but I think Emmett freaked out, because he didn't sleep at all last night, and when I woke up this morning he wasn't even in the room," Rose said.

"Blame Alice for that, Em and I have the same kind of thoughts, when Alice goes off on one, when she planning a party or whatever for us, Em and I panic a lot, and we can never sleep, I think I only got roughly two hours of sleep, if that,"

"Oh… so is that why you and Em were just casually sitting outside this morning?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we both had one cup of coffee… no I didn't put any sugar in his drink, but we are both just going to be tired."

Then the silence came back. This was going to be so awkward but I really hope that Emmett and I enjoy this double-party, boy was it going to be a long, long night. I was going to get Alice to talk to Jasper and Rose to talk to Emmett, I can't deal with this for much longer.

_Okay this is party one of the Coloured Props Week. Of course its just the start of Emmett's and Bella Birthdays, and there is so much more. By the end of the next chapter everyone will believe that Rose and Emmett have started to date, but they won't._

_I actually finished this during College time. Instead of working on an assignment, I've spent an hour and 40 minutes working on this, and I'm pretty proud of it. Yeah I know this is the third chapter today, but I can upload it now and I have._

_Okay so in my next chapter Emmett's and Bella Birthday will conclude, I may throw in a fight, maybe a food fight, but I'm thinking of going with a few heart-to-hearts, and a surprise visit from someone, that no-one expects to show up, will hopefully upload by Friday._


	6. Coloured Props Week Pt2

**So this is just carrying on from my last chapter, and is part of the Coloured Props week. This chapter will pretty much sum up Emmett's and Bella's Birthday, and their joint party. Like I promised someone will make a surprise appearance and will cause a bit of havoc, but that's okay because I know that you all love reading stories with drama in them.**

**I decided to put a few games in here, but the game that this party will centre around is Truth, but they won't be drinking alcohol, not like they could anyway, but they will mix up a beverage that contains so much stuff, downing it will be horrible.**

**Anyway, let me stop rambling and get on with Part 2 of… The Coloured Props week, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own the story, I think of the ideas and place them into the story, but I will never- not in a million years- ever own the Twilight Characters**

_Previously…_

"_Em and I kissed last night," Rose whispered "Well it was kind of by accident, he was hugging me, and I looked up and we kissed for like a second, but I think Emmett freaked out, because he didn't sleep at all last night, and when I woke up this morning he wasn't even in the room," Rose said._

"_Blame Alice for that, Em and I have the same kind of thoughts, when Alice goes off on one, when she planning a party or whatever for us, Em and I panic a lot, and we can never sleep, I think I only got roughly two hours of sleep, if that,"_

"_Oh… so is that why you and Em were just casually sitting outside this morning?" Rose asked._

"_Yeah, we both had one cup of coffee… no I didn't put any sugar in his drink, but we are both just going to be tired."_

_Then the silence came back. This was going to be so awkward but I really hope that Emmett and I enjoy this double-party, boy was it going to be a long, long night. I was going to get Alice to talk to Jasper and Rose to talk to Emmett, I can't deal with this for much longer._

_**Edward's POV**_

Well I love a good run around in the morning, I love my little sister yelling obscenities at me, acting like I'm either death or dumb, and I love the fact that Bella can't even properly tell me what is wrong. Sure its Em's Birthday today and hers tomorrow… so sorry that I forgot by the way… but they have been dealing with Alice being this way since we were 6.

When I first woke up, I noticed that Bella wasn't in my room. I checked the bathroom, and saw that she wasn't there, I called out top her gently and when I got no response I decided to head downstairs to look for her. Thankfully I found her in the kitchen, surprisingly with Emmett.

"Oh God," I heard Emmett complain "She's invited the parents hasn't she? Oh god, mom gonna be here, so Uncle Charlie, oh what about Aunt…"

I didn't hear him finish off the rest of that sentence because Bella ultimately cut him off, and in a great way I suppose.

"Yeah she probably has," I heard her rush out "You know Alice she always invited the parents, and she goes over board and she makes us do as she say, and she bosses us ab…"

I had to make my entrance at that point, she was working herself into a panic attack right there and then.

"So the cousins still wake up early and get a get together then?" I smirked.

I had managed to scare both of them.

"Of course," they replied

"Dude, why are up at this time in the morning?" Emmett asked confusedly.

"Well when I wake up for 5 seconds and I realize that my 'wife' is not in the same room, nor is she in the bathroom. She doesn't respond when I call out, AND it's her cousin/'big brothers' birthday… yeah I had to come downstairs to make sure you weren't conspiring," I replied.

"Hey B, didn't I just ask for a simple version, and not the whole god-damn story?" Emmett muttered.

I didn't hear what Bella's reply was, she look so upset and defeated that I had to hug her. She moulded herself into my hug, but even when I asked her if she was alright, she downplayed it. Emmett eventually told me to go back to bed, in child term, and one look and shrug from Bella settled it. I sighed before heading back upstairs to sleep.

I had probably fallen back asleep for about an hour when Alice came crashing into my room with both Jasper and Rosalie behind her.

"Take whatever you want," I told her with my hands held up "But please don't hurt me,"

"HAHA very funny Eduardo… now where's Bella at? Rosalie you better tell me where Emmett is… does no-one know where they are OH MY GOD, find them now!" Alice shrieked at us.

I ran quickly down the stairs, and paused for a moment in the kitchen. A few seconds passed and Jasper and Rosalie had joined me.

"Dude they need some time on their own, we need to warn them, that way we can set up without them interrupting, but it would cause Alice to freak out even more," Jasper rushed out.

"I know where they are," Rose muttered "When I woke up I looked outside the window, they are both sat outside."

Jasper and I shared a look before dashing outside. We saw both of them looking chilled out and relaxed. So Jasper basically stammers and rushes out that they needed to run, to get far always, to save themselves. It was quite an interesting performance, Rose and I were severely impressed though at the time we just looked like we were scared for ourselves and for them. They didn't waste a second. As soon as Jasper had stopped they both took off running. When I double-checked I realized that they were both dressed appropriately… they must have dressed first thing.

We managed to keep Alice at bay for about 4 hours. In that time we told her that Jazz and I would search for the 'escapees' and Rose would help to set up the decorations, with the help from our parents, Alice was muttering something about getting there outfits ready.

Basically Jazz and I sat down by the lake, silently laughing at whatever memory we could bring up, Rose was constantly messaging us, she was on lookout for us. We stayed there for about 30 minutes before changing location. I knew exactly where they would have headed, but we decided that we would 'forget' about it today.

_Incoming, Alice is on warpath, you need to run home now… demand for my help… act confused… ask where 'they' could be~ _Rosalie

**Thanks, we'll head up to the house now… act surprised~ **Edward

I showed Jazz the first message and we decided to run the long route home, just so that it looked as though we had actually been searching for them, about 5 minutes away from the house, Jasper tackled me to the floor, surprised I flipped him over, and stood up quickly, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We have to look as though we were searching for them, we could have fallen at some point, or trip… or as you usually do, drop to the floor and look at footprints," jasper snickered.

That did it, I tackled him to the ground, and we spent a minute play fighting. Jasper had his shirt torn a little bit as were the bottom of my short. Jasper had a leaf stuck on his back, and dirt was lodged in his hair, I dread to think of what I looked like. We quickly ran back to the house, where we were greeted by an angry Alice, and amused Rose, and my parents just happened to be standing there as well, with blank faces.

"Well?" Alice asked tapping her foot "Did you find them?"

"Yes Allie we found them, I think I hid them in my back pocket… hold on a sec… oh yeah that's right… no I did not find them," I said.

"What the hell were you two on with, did you have a little romp in the middle of the woods?" Rose snickered.

Jasper and I looked confused at that point, then turned to look at one another. We 'studied' each other before gasping, then laughing our butts off.

"Dude you should see what you look like," Jasper laughed.

"Me? You should look into a mirror, you've got a twig stuck in your hair?" I laughed.

"Well if you hadn't have tripped me up, then I wouldn't have fallen and this stupid thing wouldn't be in my hair," Jasper sighed.

Alice stood there fuming. Mom and dad started to laugh as did Rose, we stood about just laughing until Alice started screaming that when she found those two idiots, she was going to murder them, I had to cut them off.

"Actually we do have a reason why we came back," I started "Jazz and I have searched everywhere that we could, I was wondering if Rose or you Alice would think of a place that they may have gone, and I was gonna ask if Rose could come help us look."

"Well the only place I could think of right now would be the meadow or the other lake," Rose stated.

Jasper and in I shared a look between one another, before turning around to Rose again. She sighed and then briefly reminded us of the other lake, Jasper and I look wide-eyed, and then took off running, with Rosalie following us. I knew, if correctly, Alice would be behind us in 3.5 minutes. So we had to be quick.

When we got to the lake we apologized to Emmett and Bella, before having to take hold of them, Rose grabbed Bella, and Jasper grabbed Emmett, before I shouted back to the sister we could hear, waking up the whole town.

We had to drag them in front of an extremely pissed of Alice, and as soon as she all but demanded they get back home, shower and dress, they pegged it. Forget about running, they looked as though they were being bloody chased through the woods, by the time we got back to the house we all looked as though we had ran a marathon.

Mom and dad were waiting outside for us, and made small talk until the phone started ringing. Everyone joked that it was Charlie; well Bella actually stated that it was. And we found out it was. It was interesting listening in on Mom's side of the conversation, as it was when mom handed the phone to Bella. Once Bella had finished she headed straight up the stairs to get dressed. Emmett followed suit.

Jasper and I were tasked with finalizing everything. We had to make sure that all of the decorations were up, that the presents were hidden from view that the food was prepared… basically anything that Alice demanded that we _had _to do.

It's funny that we had to set all of this up when the 'gathering' wasn't actually going to start till later on. We had made a pact after the first time this had happened. If both Em's and Bella's Birthday ran on the weekend we would stay awake for both days. You'd wake up on Em's b-day, and wouldn't sleep until night on Bella's b-day. All of our parents were involved in this, that's why they all ensured that they got the weekend off, just for this occasion.

At 8b o'clock Emmett came down the stairs, looking gloomy. When he saw that only Jazz and I were sat in the living room, he cheered up almost instantly.

"Where's B at?" he asked.

"Dunno, maybe still getting ready," Jasper began "Actually knowing Alice, they are probably just gossiping,"

We all relaxed into silence. I went and put the music on, Alice had given me a list of CD's that could only be used. So the music was dance and pop, I honestly don't know why. We talked in whispers for a while until he heard a cough come from the stairs, we looked up simultaneously. Bella was stood wearing a cream-coloured dress, that was supported by the veil, garter, and banner. That's when I realized that I hadn't even removed any of the props I had received. I saw Jasper and Emmett take a look at themselves, and I realized that they hadn't removed there's as well.

"Looking good B, the banner really brings out your eyes," Emmett called out.

"Thanks Em, Alice was going to put me in a blue dress, but I demanded that I was to wear a different coloured dress… there is such a thing as too much blue," Bella laughed "And don't you boys just look dashing, Emmett loving the red on you sugar, Jasper yellow is so your colour, and Edward, well you are the perfect match for me, honey."

"How are Alice and Rose taking the props with the outfits?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Why'd you think we swapped outfits, I had to remind them both we have to sport these props, so we are all wearing light colours, I think Rose was going with her silver dress, and Alice is just going with white," Bella replied.

"B come sit down with us," Emmett called out "Don't be a stranger, we don't bite,"

Bella just smiled at that and made her way to where we were sitting. She sat down next to Emmett. Jasper, Emmett and I looked at her curiously.

"Oh I should warn you, if I don't voluntarily stay by Emmett all night, Alice will tie our legs, or arms together… apparently she wants our colours to not stand out… Alice will be sticking with Edward, and Rose will be with you Jasper… that's their demands,"

"Oh," was the response.

Instead of the silence, that was coming to come upon us, the doorbell rang at that point, Emmett and Bella looked panicked so Jasper went up to answer the door instead.

"Mom, dad, so nice of you to join us on the joyous occasion," we heard Jasper say.

"Oh shut it boy, wow honey look Jasper really does suit yellow now doesn't he. I told you we should get him some yellow coloured clothing," Uncle Peter replied.

"He looks just like he does when he was just a little boy, he's growing up too fast," I heard Auntie Charlotte respond.

"Please… just don't, embarrass Bella and Emmett not me," Jasper begged.

The three of them came into view.

"Uncle Peter, Auntie Charlotte," Bella called out "Wow you both look good, thanks for showing up,"

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world." Peter replied "My god Bella, I must say blue is definitely your colour… Emmett, oh my god our daughter is in red right?"

We all nodded. Peter whooped in response, which made us all laugh. Uncle Peter likes to 'get down with the kids' as we put it. He got on well with us, he could actually keep up with our banter.

"Daddy," Rose whispered nervously from the stairs.

Everyone turned to face Rosalie. She was in a simple silver dress that was designed much like Bella's. The red props highlighted most of her features. I heard Peter and Charlotte gasp at the sight of her.

"Princess, you look beautiful," Peter told her.

Rose just blushed and stammered her thanks in return. She looked up at her mother, and stepped toward her, Charlotte wrapped her arms around her.

"You look wonderful angel, so much better than your brother. He looks like a little kid, you look like a beautiful, strong woman, someone I always hope that you will be," Charlotte muttered.

"Thanks mom… I like the way Jazz is dressed, standing next to him, I look better, I wish he would dress like that more often," Rose mused.

Everyone started to laugh, but laughed harder when we saw that Jasper was blushing.

"Hey leave Jasper alone," Alice called out "I don't say anything against Emmett do I, Jasper suits the colour, and matches me well."

Again everyone turned their focus to the stairs, where my sister was stood in a white dress, similar design to both Rose and Bella's dresses. The yellow colour of her props really complimented her. As she joined in the conversation we laughed a little bit more. We just talked until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Bella shouted, she walked to the door and opened it, then slammed it shut, before opening it again "DON'T EVEN LAUGH… hey Aunty Marie, can you hit my dad over the head please…" there was a sound of a slap "Thanks Aunty, now you can come in dad."

"Really kid… you sure know how to make your dad feel welcome don't you?" he looked at her, hiding his smile "You look lovely kid,"

Bella stormed out of the room, and straight up the stairs. Leaving everyone stunned. We all turned to face Charlie and Marie, who had just come through to the living room. Emmett waved in response to his mom, and then nodded at Charlie, then ran up the stairs after Bella.

"What did I do?" Charlie asked.

"Uncle Charlie, you know we love you right?" Alice asked sweetly, he nodded "Well it took me a while to convince Bella that she was stunningly beautiful, and you just knocked her self-esteem back down to zero,"

"OH shit," Charlie said

"Charlie language," my mom said "There are children in the room… where's Bella and Emmett,"

"We're right here Esme, just dragging Bella down the stairs, now everyone don't say a word, if it's not nice," Emmett said.

He entered the living room, with Bella slung over his shoulder. Her face was hidden so no-one could see what emotion she was feeling. Emmett dropped her into the two-person couch then sat down next to her. He lifted her head up, and we were all shocked.

"Are you still laughing at me?" he asked her.

"Emmett you pushed your way into the room, tripped over thin air, tripped over the t-shirt on the floor, the tripped up over the carpet. Then you slung me over your shoulder, and did an impersonation of a cave-man… what do you think?" she stuttered out.

"Okay that's it… I'm taking you for a walk," he stood up slung her back over his shoulder and then began to make his way to the front door.

He placed her back onto the floor, just before they left, then proceeded to drag her out by her hand. Only when they got outside they stopped. We were all looking at them, puzzled as to what was going on. From where we were we could see that they had just stood there, that was until Bella fainted. Luckily Emmett caught her, and he then began screaming out words that I just couldn't understand. Charlie looked up and then suddenly ran outside, and he started shouting as well. Charlie then took Bella from Emmett and brought her back inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here… and you how dare you bring her here," he shouted on his way in.

"Charlie I am sorry," I heard the voice of Jacob Black call out "She said she wanted to come up here, how was I supposed to know that she wasn't wanted here, look I'm sorry okay, I need to get back okay, Leah's waiting for me."

Emmett stormed back inside, and made his way quickly over to where Charlie had placed Bella, luckily my father had gone up stairs to bring his bag down, he checked out Bella to make sure that she was okay.

"You can't stop me from coming to see her," a voice, who I never expected to hear, called out "You don't have the right to stop me."

Stood at the door was Renee, Bella's mother. I hadn't seen her in years, yet she still looked the same.

"I don't have the right? You have got to be kidding me, she said she never wanted to see you again… don't even bother lying to me Renee, she told me how you abounded her to go off with _HIM _so don't spin me another tale." Charlie said angrily.

"Aunt Renee, I'm sorry but I don't want you here, neither does B, she told me everything, she told you she didn't want anything to do with you, I won't have you ruin mine or her Birthday, please just leave," Emmett mumbled.

"Nice to see you too, my dearest nephew, Bella doesn't know what she wants, why can't her mother drop by to see her on her birthday? You can't stop me," she snarled.

"My mother… are you serious, my mother… my mother would have taken good care of me, my mother would have stayed home with me, my mother would have listened to me when I told her, her boyfriend freaked me out, and my mother would have come to see me on every birthday and at every Christmas and fought more to see me more than just for 6 weeks," Bella spat out.

"Bella," Renee sang out "It's so nice to see you angel, it's been a while,"

"Are you demented, since when do the words 'I don't want anything to do with you, leave me alone and never contact me again' mean that you can show up uninvited to my birthday party." Bella growled.

"Oh please, you were just angry with me, you didn't mean that, and I wanted to see you," Renee was smiling.

"Daddy, get her to leave please, I can't deal with her. I'm sorry guys that my mother has ruined this party, but it's either she leaves or I do," Bella concluded.

"If Bella leaves, then I'm leaving, I won't stay here if Bella is unhappy, and where she goes I am going," Emmett stated.

"Renee, you need to leave," Dad spoke up "If you don't then I will call the cops to have you removed, your daughter has said what she wanted to say, and I will not stand for her or Emmett leaving, when this has been set up for them, they come first, so I'll ask you once, _ONCE _to leave, please."

Renee looked around at each and every person, every adult in the room seemed to know what was happening, and looked disgusted at her. Alice and Rose were comforting Bella and Emmett, Jasper was stood by his parents but close to me, and I stood there with a blank face. She sighed, before turning around and leaving the house.

"Okay kids, us adults are going to go talk in the kitchen now, why don't you start playing a game to get you in the party spirit." Auntie Marie said.

We all nodded, before, Alice dashed out of the room to go and get , whatever it was, she was getting. When she came back through she shouted through to mom to get the big jug with the lid out of the fridge. Then she told us that we were going to play 'Truth'.

That game was interesting to say at least. Through that game we learnt a lot about one another. I learnt that Alice was scared any winged insect, and that Bella actually prefers minted-chocolate to all else. Rose, I heard, first crush was me, and Jasper actually crushed on Bella, and everyone found out that I had never had a girlfriend before Bella, yeah I know big-shocker.

Our parents joined in some time later, and things got a little awkward. Still by this point no-one had, had to drink the vile concoction that Alice had mixed up with us. With our parents sitting in the same room as us, we actually started drinking the vile potion.

Funnily enough that only happened a few times, it was our parents that drank it more times than not, looks like they didn't want to spill there secrets with us, who knows maybe it was too graphic. We kept playing right up until Alice informed us that we had a minute to go until it was midnight.

Alice and Mom went into the kitchen to grab the cake that Emmett and Bella were going to cut right on midnight, its part of our tradition, then it will get fun. Bella and Emmett stood up as mom and Alice entered the room, they briefly hugged one another before grabbing hold of the knife, with 10 seconds to go we started the countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0… Happy Birthday," We all shouted.

Emmett and Bella cut off a piece of cake and split it in half. They held up the cake before shoving it into each other's mouth. That's when we all started laughing. The food came out, the music came on and we celebrated. Rose and Emmett sat close by each other after a while, talking to one another, probably about a few things we found out in 'Truth', but it was quite a peaceful night/morning. Charlie left at 8 O'clock, an hour later Aunt Marie left. Uncle Peter and Auntie Charlotte stayed up with us, seeing as they didn't have work till the next day.

The presents were given out almost immediately. Emmett got to open up all of his at once, seeing as his Birthday was actually yesterday. And after every present he said 'Oh Thanks', he'd probably tell you about them later. After we had cleaned up Emmett's mess and he had taken everything upstairs. We decided to give Bella her presents.

From Alice she receive: A make-up set, a Blue maxi-dress, a necklace, bracelet and earing set, and finally a photo-frame that was surrounded by 'best-friend' things, and it had a picture of Bella and Alice in it.

From Rosalie she received- A bath set, a mani-pedi cure set, a skirt and tank-top set, also a bracelet and necklace, and she too gave Bella a 'best-friend' photo-frame but with a picture of all three girls.

Jasper and Emmett had supplied her, and the other two, an all-day spar pass for whenever, and some tokens- for her to use at the book store. Emmett and Jasper had also bought her an iPod, which she was thankful for.

All of the grown-ups had given her clothing, some jewellery, some new books, vouchers for shopping, some money… there was quite a bit but she loved each gift, though she complained a lot.

Finally she opened up the single gift I had got for her. It was an antique jewellery box, one that I had found a while ago, it was coloured black and was studded with little diamonds around the top. When you opened the lid, it had a mirror inside of it, and different compartments for everything. She opened up each little draw, until she came to the final one, inside of that was a simple cut diamond necklace, the diamond itself was coloured blue, and was quite small, but Bella cried at it, and literally through herself into my arms, she cried and said thank you to me. She also went around the room hugging everyone and thanking them, she even phoned her dad and Auntie Marie to thank them.

Everyone fell asleep at 8 O'clock that night, we'd all passed out in the living room. Let's just say best Birthday Party ever!

_Okay so I lied, I finished another chapter, and have loaded it up today. I told you that there was going to be drama in this chapter, and for those who guessed correctly, yes Renee just showed up uninvited._

_Okay in the next chapter, I will show Emmett and Rose getting on really well, which means that everyone will assume that they are together, yes I've been saying this for a while, but it will be shown in the next chapter (I hope)._

_I decided to sum up the rest of this chapter otherwise I would be here for days, as it is this took me nearly enough 4 hours to do, and I started this only today, I was debating it this morning, so I had to type it up before I forgot. _

_Right next chapter should sum up the rest of Props week, and then I may just move onto another task, or I might be nice and give them a break for a while. So until next time- see ya folks :)_


	7. Authors Note

_Okay guys listen up, It's my 18__th__ Birthday tomorrow and I have been really busy sorting everything out so that I can celebrate tonight, since I have something on the following day. I will be doing another chapter, but it won't be up this week._

_Sorry for all of those who though this was a new chapter. I will be taking this down before I post my next chapter._

_Anyway thanks to everyone that has seen my story so far, and has reviewed it. It means a lot to me to see that everyone is enjoying my story so far, and I hope you will continue to love my story. AGAIN if anyone has any ideas that I could use in my story that would be FANTASTIC because it is easy to run out of ideas and that makes the story publishing process slow down dramatically._

_Again thank you everyone,_

_Till next time… I be back soon :)_

_~Rhoda17 xx~_


End file.
